unspeakable secret
by mafuyu san
Summary: Sasuke is the heirs of Uchiha clan..but later he meet a certain someone who make him interested..what will he do when he found out that the 'girl' he call miss rude actually is a boy?(i'm suck with summary)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Birds are chirping in the early morning. Naruto is peacefully slumbering. His alarm clock starts to ring. Naruto fumbles his alarm clock and throws it to the wall and then continues with his sleep. His hair bangs cover his face.

Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and a perfect figure.

Ring!ring! His cell phone starts ringing all of a sudden unstoppably. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at his phone's screen

"Ino? What the hell in the morning she's calling me for?" Naruto mumbles. He swipes the green button to accept the call.

"Hello?"Naruto answered in a stern voice

"Morning Naruto" She wished cheerfully, expressing her happiness.

"What do you want Ino? you're disturbing my sleep you know " said Naruto while yawning

"I need your help Naruto" replied Ino

"I'm sleepy. Can you just tell me what do you want?" Said Naruto while rubbing his eyes

"Can you meet me in my shop? I will tell you everything there. I really need your help, please!" pleaded

"What time do you want me to meet you at?" asked Naruto while yawning

"10am. You have 2 hours! So wake up and get ready Naruto!" replied Ino a little bit loudly

Yamanaka Ino is the only heiress of Yamanaka clan. She's Naruto's best friend. She's of the same age as Naruto, 17yrs old.

After quickly taking a shower and getting ready, he rushed to Ino's shop. Ino is a florist.

Ino was at the counter, waiting for h  
er best friend's arrival. After a few minutes, Naruto showed up

"What do you want huh Ino ?" asked Naruto. He was out of breath since he ran all the way there.

"Naruto catch up your breath and have a seat first" said Ino.

"So, what is the important thing you wanted my help at? Did you hit someone again Ino?" Naruto stared at Ino

"Can you do me a favor Naruto?" asked Ino in a pleading manner.

"What type of favor Ino?" said Naruto patiently.

"Actually today I have a blind date with someone I just got to know" said Ino while blushing.

"So you want me to be there with you?" said Naruto

"No, I want you to go to that blind date in my place since I can't leave my shop Naruto. My parents will kill me if I do" Ino lied hoping for Naruto to fall for it.

"What the fuck?! Hey, are you blind? Can't you see that I'm a guy? " Naruto looked at Ino doubtfully.

"Please naruto. If you help me i will treat you with ramen for a whole month" Said Ino to make Naruto to fall in the trap.

"One month ramen?! I will do it!" without any hesitation Naruto agreed to replace Ino willingly.

"As you agreed, I need to make you look pretty and feminine so follow me to my room. But before that I need to close the shop for a while" said Ino while closing the glass doors of the shop.  
Naruto felt nervous since it was the first time he entered a girl's room.

Noticing that Ino asked, "why do you seem uncomfortable Naruto?"

"Are you an idiot or what Ino? This is the first time I entered your room " replied Naruto

"So? What is the big deal?" said Ino while searching her make up box.

"_It's not easy to talk with someone like this" muttered Naruto to himself_

"Naruto ,sit on my bed. I'm going to make over your face" said Ino, putting the make-up box on the floor

Naruto stared at the big poster on the room's wall.

"Ino, who's this guy in the poster? Some actor, singer or model? Wow! Your room is filled with his posters" Naruto asked Ino. There were also magazines of him on Ino's bed.

"Are you telling me that you don't know this man?" said Ino, pointing her finger towards the big poster.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I knew" He pouted.

"What kind of world you're living in Naruto? This man is Uchiha Sasuke. The great Uchiha. Uchiha family has a great influence in this country" said Ino excitedly.

"Whatever, forget about the details. I just want to know if he's the person you want me to meet?" said Naruto curiously.

"Of course not silly. I'd have definitely gone myself if he was my blind date. Unfortunately he's not." Replied Ino making a sad expression.

"If you love the person in the poster then why did you agree to go on that blind date? I don't understand what's wrong with you" said Naruto.

Ino started to put make-up on Naruto and said, "That man is out of my legue Naruto. Someone like me can't reach him. A handsome and rich man like him can only be my sweet dream"

"So Ino, this man. Is he originally handsome or has he had plastic surgery?" said Naruto staring at the poster

'He is naturally born with that handsome face. Unlike you, who is naturally born with a pretty face like a girl'said Ino

'Ino don't be so mean. Did you hear the sound of my heart breaking?' said Naruto

"No I didn't. Now shut up for five minutes will you?" She replied angrily as she was annoyed with Naruto's constant blabbering.

After 30mins Ino finished putting make-up on Naruto's face. Ino was amazed by Naruto's extraordinary beauty.

"So, who's this man whom I'm supposed to meet today?" enquired Naruto while looking at his image on the mirror.

"His name is Akira" said Ino while handing Naruto a picture of him. "Here's a picture of his. Don't end up meeting a wrong person okay? I'm also lending you my favorite handbag. Make sure to take care of it, I'll kill you otherwise"

"Why do you care so much about this stupid handbag?" asked Naruto.

"It's not stupid. I bought this bag after saving up for few months you know?" replied Ino in a stern voice.

"Okay, okay. I got it. I'll put my life on the line to take care of this bag" replied Naruto with a cynical smile.

"You should leave now, or else you'll be late" reminded Ino.

"Can you tell me the meeting spot again?" said Naruto

"At Kitsune Cafe" said Ino

"I tell you, if that guy tries to do something funny, I'll kill him" said Naruto

"Yeah sure. Do whatever you want if he tries to do something to you" answered Ino

"Okay then. Got to go. Bye" saying that, Naruto left his best friend's place.

* * *

Finally he reached Kitsune cafe and saw the man whose photo Ino showed to him.

"Excuse me. Are you Mr. Akira?" enquired Naruto.

"Yes, and you are?" asked Akira

"I'm Ino. I promised to meet you today here" said Naruto with a gentle smile. Naruto can seriously act like a girl. Even Akira couldn't realize that he's a man.

"Yes, I remember. You are more beautiful than I imagined" said Akira

"Ah, don't say it like that. It makes me feel uncomfortable" said Naruto

"Sorry, but I just can't take my eyes off you. You're really beautiful" said Akira

"T..Thank you" said Naruto with a blush.

"_I being a man am getting praised by another man...am I supposed to be happy about it? Tsk I wanna go home" Naruto murmured._

Naruto observed Akira's face and thought while resting his chin on his palm, "he has a handsome face and such a masculine body while I have such a pretty and feminine face with a slim body. How I envy him"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Akira

"Well, you have such a handsome face and such a good body, It's hard to believe that you don't have a girlfriend. You can get one anytime you like" Naruto said bluntly

"Ah it's because... I am not ready for anything and I want someone who'll accept the real me and not my face only. It's hard and painful to go out with someone who'll only like your appearance no?" said Akira

"Yes I agree" replied Naruto

"So what would you like? Coffee or tea?" asked Akira

"Tea please" replied Naruto

"By the way, do you have anyone you like?" said Akira

Naruto wondered what would be the best answer for Akira's question and remembered what Ino said to him about her feelings for the guy whose posters she has in her room.

"In my room I have many posters and magazines of Uchiha Sasuke. I like him a lot" Naruto answered

" Wow, you surely do like him a lot" said Akira

"Um...you also have a pretty face, how come you don't have a lover" asked Akira

"Well it's because it's because it's not easy to find true love. Plus I'm scared to fall for anyone. Love is a happy feeling but with happiness it also gives us sadness, pain and sufferings" replied Naruto

"Yes I know what you mean" said Akira.

2hrs passed like that. Naruto decided to go home.

"Mr. Akira I need to take my leave now. It's nice to be your friend. I hope we'll meet soon" said Naruto

"I'll be looking forward to that and hopefully after our 2nd meeting we'll be able to get along"said Akira

"Hmm, who knows. Bye" Naruto bid farewell with a smile.

While going out of the cafe a bag-snatched snatched his bag.

"Damn! It's Ino's hand bag" he dashed after the thief.

* * *

In front of a restaurant a luxurious car was parked. A man wearing black suit stepped out of the car. His raven hair matched with his dark black eyes.

"welcome to our restaurant master Sasuke" said the employee standing on the front door of the restaurant

"hm" Sasuke made a serious expression. Suddenly a girl bumped to him who was none other than Naruto, who was chasing the robber, making Sasuke to fall on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke grunted while trying to get up.

"Hey!chotto matte! You jerk! Give my handbag back! Yelled the blonde haired girl, that is Naruto

"Move it" Naruto pushed Sasuke aside as he was in his way and ran after the robber. He took off his shoe and threw at the robber with all his strength, making the robber fall. Then he went to the robber and after giving him few blows Naruto said, "This handbag is expensive you know, if you want it go buy one yourself"  
When Naruto was busy checking the things in his bag, the thief got away "sheesh that bastard is running away" Naruto muttered then shouted "I'll kill you if I ever get to see you again you bastard!"

Sasuke saw the incident. He never saw any girl doing such a thing. He approached Naruto and asked "Is that nice for a girl like you to do such a thing in public?"  
"Huh? What do you mean?" questioned Naruto

"You just hit someone right? Don't you think its so not ladylike for a girl to do such a thing?" said Sasuke

"So? If you feel that something is being an eyesore then just pretend not to see it. What I do is none of your concerns anyways" Said Naruto. He had a feeling that he had seen Sasuke before but couldn't remember.

"Yeah what you do is not my problem. My problem is that you dirtied my tuxedo. So you'll have to repay me by buying me a new one" replied Sasuke

"Pardon? I don't remember dirtying your tuxedo. If I look carefully it doesn't seem its dirty at all. Ah I know. Since you are wearing an old tuxedo and you cant afford a new one so you want to make me buy you a new one by accusing me of dirtying your tuxedo. Seriously, what a great plan" said Naruto with a smirk

"Well someone like you can't even afford to buy me a necktie so its obvious that you wont be able to buy me a tuxedo either. Tsk lower class." Replied Sasuke in a sarcastic tone.

"This annoying rich bastard!" Naruto murmured

"Yeah well I am poor and lower class too but I have more manners than you at least! Even though being poor I don't have such a bad attitude like you so in this case you are poorer than me you rich bastard!" saying that Naruto smirked and left before things go worse.

"Who does she think I am?! How could she talk to like this?!" Sasuke was astonished as it was the first time someone talked to him like that and moreover she even called him bastard.

"Master Sasuke, Master Fugaku and master Mikoto have already arrived and are waiting for you" said Kakashi, Sasuke's right hand.

"What an interesting scene it was! It was the first time I've seen someone talking like that to master Sasuke" Kakashi whispered to himself.

"So rude! How dare she called me a rich bastard!" Sasuke thought and smirked

"He must be planning something since, I can tell" Kakashi could see Sasuke's devilish smirk.

* * *

Naruto returned to Ino's house and made a sour face in front of her

"So? What happened? Everything went smoothly?" asked Ino  
"Everything was fine. Until I met a certain someone who ruined my day" said Naruto angrily, sitting on Ino's bed.

"So something bad happened huh? What happened tell me?" Ino said while staring at Naruto.

"You know I met a very rude man today" Naruto replied, making an annoyed face

"So what did he do to you?" Ino was still waiting for Naruto's answer

Naruto explained everything to Ino from the start.

"So as you said he seemed from a rich family, then do you know him?" asked Ino

"I don't know. I just felt like I've seen him somewhere before. Ah! There! That's him! It's him Ino!" exclaimed Naruto, pointing his finger towards Sasuke's big poster on Ino's room's wall

Ino was shocked!

"Are...are you sure it's him who pissed you off?" Ino asked with a shaking tone.

"Yes! I'm sure! His hair, his eyes, his face, everything is same!" Naruto said

"Did you say something to him Naruto?' Ino asked

"I just called him Mr Rich Bastard and that he is poorer than me in case of attitude" said Naruto

"You said that to him Naruto? He probably will be searching for you" said Ino

"How can he search me? It's not like he has a big reputation in the country or something" Naruto said without realizing who Sasuke was.

"Do you remember what I said about the Uchiha family today?" asked Ino

"You told me that Uchiha family has high reputation in Konoha. But I don't know so much about them' replied Naruto

"You massive idiot! The one you called Mr Rich Bastard is nobody else than the man in my poster, Uchiha Sasuke, the 2nd heir of the Uchiha family. I don't want to say this but you need to run and hide before he finds you" said Ino

"Y..you..mean...that bastard is from Uchiha family? Oh shit! He will kill me! How couldn't I recognize his face?!" Naruto yelled

"Don't worry as long you don't show your girl face, he will never be able to find you" said Ino

"Oh yeah! You're right! Now I can breathe properly. When you said he would be searching for me, I was so scared that I felt my soul just left my body" Said Naruto

"I think you'll be fine. Don't worry I'll keep your secret" said Ino

"Hmm. Thank you. I'll now get changed. I'm going to use your washroom" said Naruto

Ino just watched her friend and hoped that he'll be fine after what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuzuka Kiba is Naruto's best friend,They usually hang out both of them chatting about their life,there a man with black suit approach them

'excuse me sir,i just wanna take a few minute from you..by any chance,did you ever seeing this girl?'that man show the picture of that girl

Naruto eye's wide opened..Kiba jaw drop

'what angelic face she has..blonde hair,blue eye's orbs..and slender body..but we never seeing this girl around here sir'said kiba after he looked at the picture

'thanks for your cooperation'said that man..and leave them and start searching at another place

Naruto remain silence..he speechless..everything ino tell him before is actually happened

'_why is he searching for me..i know..in my mind right now,no other than him.. it's must be that rich bastard..what he want from me..tsk'Naruto eye brows furowing_

'that girl must be do something bad huh?i think she create a fuss with Uchiha family or she's getting trouble with Hyuuga family..don't you think that girl is seriously beautiful Naruto?'interrupt kiba and turn his eye's on Naruto

Naruto face become pale..he scared if that rich bastard can find him..

_'what should i do now?_

'hei Naruto!what are you thinking right now?'ask kiba

'just wondering why that man want from that girl..did you think that she will get killed by them?'Naruto worried about what will happened in the future

'probably,i think...she will expel from konoha..she can't step her feet in konoha..you know right..the rule in konoha is..do not mess up with Uchiha and Hyuuga clan..both clan are the srongest in konoha,and they are from royal family'said kiba

'dead'Naruto suddenly said that

'what did you say?'ask kiba

'i said that girl will dead for sure'said Naruto with nervous smile

'it's not our problem Naruto,don't ever you involve with the clan..and don't ever think about to mess up with them'Kiba warn Naruto

Naruto just nod his head

* * *

There a few mans with black suit..they send the report to their boss

'so,are you telling me that,you can't find that girl?'Sasuke tone stern

'we already trying to searching her at konoha..even the last place you seeing her boss'said the bold man

'tsk..it's useless even i hired a lot of mans..but still useless..go back to your work,and make sure you give me a good news'said Sasuke

all of them leave their master..there only one man standing beside that arrogant master

'young master,can i ask you about something?'said the gray haired man

'if you want to ask about what i'm doing..i think you already know the answer'said Sasuke while leaning on his expensive chair

'no,i don't know what are you thinking young master..'said that gray haired man

'then,don't butt in with my problem'said Sasuke

'hmm..i will shut my mouth,but if head master knows about it,you will take responsible for that right?'said kakashi

'hn,it's my problem anyway..ofcourse i'm the one responsible for that'said Sasuke

'by any chance,is she's caught your attentions young master?'ask Kakashi and hide his smile behind his mask

'no,i just wondering who's that dobe is..kakashi,you can go now'Said sasuke..when he saying like that,he don't want anyone disturbing him

'okay then young master,i will take my leave'said Kakashi and left Sasuke alone

'in my life,there no one ever call me mister rich bastard,and i never met someone like her before..she's brave enough to calling me with that name'said Sasuke with cynical smile

'_you have time to run..run until you losing your breath,run whenever you still can run..run until the end of this world,and i will find you..there no one can escape from me'Said Sasuke and he show his devilish smile_

Sasuke look at the photo at his hand..he put a lot of afford to find that girl..

'hn,that dobe..she don't know who she deal with'said Sasuke

* * *

At Naruto house

'achoo!'Naruto sneez..his body suddenly trembling

'there must be someone talking about me..i feel uneasy...'said Naruto and wipe his nose

Naruto keep thinking about everything kiba told him

His cell phone ringing..his eye's looked at the phone screen..for the first time Naruto hesitate to ansewer..

'she's calling me when my head messed up..'Naruto throw his phone on his bed

his cell phone ringing again..Naruto can't shake his feeling when he staring the name on the screen,he grab his cell phone..

'hello'said Naruto

'why you didn't pick up your phone Naruto?!'Ino yelled on the phone

'please lower your voice Ino..what do you want?'Naruto asked

'you're in danger..that man you curse...are searching you right now'said ino

'what do you mean by that ino?are you trying to scared me?'Naruto voice trembling even though he already know about it from beginning

'friend of mine..there a few mans in black suits approach them and show your photo..she's telling me without knowing that i knew you'Said Ino

'what should i do?i also face the same thing..if he found me..i think he will put me in lion den'said Naruto while imagining about it

'baka!he will never doing such a thing to you..he's angry at you because you dertied his tuxedo'said Ino

'I didn't do it?and his tux still fine..why should i use my whole year saving for that bastard?!'Naruto start annoyed

'listen,it's my fault too..i will help you..so don't worry about it...i will do something ...'said ino

'ino,my ramen for one month..don't you ever forget about it'said naruto

'Baka!"yelled Ino

'okay-okay i get it,stop yelling at me'said naruto

* * *

Naruto lying on his bed..

'i tried to remembers so many time,i don't know why he pissed off at me..i didn't spit the coffee at him..i didn't do anything at him!why he need to do that at me?'Naruto mind blank..he don't know what should he do

'from what i remember,he started being like this after the first time we met..he said i dirtied his suit..he's so damn sadist..can he just let me go?it's not that he is poor..he doesn't need me to buy him the new suit..he is whealthy enough to buy his own tux..just a tux..it's can't kill him..haha..Naruto tried to control his emotion

'but why?!why don't he just forget what happened in that day?or he is angry because i called him mister rich bastard?but..he can't blame me..because,i don't know him that time..'Naruto rolled on his bed..he fell from the bed

'damn it!i can't sleep well when i think about it..i should say sorry to him..i think he mad at me because of that..'Naruto remember everything he said to Sasuke

'okay i decide that i will say sorry to him..said Naruto to himself

'like hell i will saying that!why should i say sorry to him?he's the one create the fuss..why i need to say sorry?no way..i don't think that bastard will let me go so easily,i should eat ramen right now to cool my head'said Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke lean his back on his expensive chair..He loosen his neck tie

"president,just now before you enter this room,someone confessed to you right?"ask Neiji the vice president

"hn"

"isn't that great?you don't have to chasing them,they voluntered to chasing you"said Neiji

"what's so great about it huh?get chasing with those girl isn't something i should proud of,and lately,i keep questioning my self,woman these day have no shame"said Sasuke

Neiji and Sasuke is from rich is Sasuke close friend,but both of them has different personalities,Neiji eye's is gray but you can feel the cold feeling in it,he has long black hair and he is womanizer,while Sasuke personalities is cold,arrogant,his eye's black orbs really match with his with his bad personalities,but both of them extremely popular

"that's cruel Sasuke"Neiji chuckle with Sasuke statement

"haven't you asking your self,what kind of woman you want?unlike me,you keep changing your lovers"said Sasuke with sarcastic tone

"well,i didn't found what i want,i am still searching for it"replied Neiji with smug face

"hn"Sasuke hn-ed

"it's getting boring if the girls easily falls into my arm,i need some challenge..someone can light a fire on me"said Neiji

"so,the hardest you tries to get her,the more you treasure her?"asked Sasuke

"isn't that mean,that kind of girl has more values?"said Neiji

Sasuke remember back the blond haired girl..that girl has that lips slightly curve up..Neiji saw the smile

"Sasuke?"Neiji look at Sasuke

"what?"asked Sasuke

"why are you smile?you creeping me out"said Neiji

"hn"

"Sasuke,what kind of girl you like?do you like a shy one like my cousin?or like our school princess Sakura?"asked Neiji

"mind your own bussines"replied Sasuke

"i am questioning about your sexuality,are you straight or-

"listen,i hate whimper,clinging,crying,annoying and bitchy girl,that's it"hissed Sasuke

"is there any girls has opposite personalities like you mention?"said Neiji

"what do you get after what i said?"replied Sasuke with smirk

"every girl has those type..girls are whimper,clinging..are you refers someone who has a rude personalities?what is the criteria you want?"asked Neiji

"if i had to choose,i will choose the rude one,loud one but not clinging or crying one,has self defend..so she's can protect her self when i am not around"said Sasuke with smirked

"does that kind of girls exist?usually every girl tried their best to get our attention with that,someone like that will never exist"Neiji wouldn't believe what he heard from Sasuke

"there one girl i met,she has the criteria i just mention"said Sasuke

"excuse me?"Neiji wish that he's heard the wrong word

"i hate to repeat everything,i don't think you're so slow Neiji"said Sasuke with cynical tone

"what's her name?"Neiji suddenly interested with the girl Sasuke just mention

"i don't know her name,but i called her Miss rude..she's swearing at me when the first time we talk"said Sasuke

"how you met that girl?"asked Neiji

"well she's beat up a bag snatcher,and she's dirtied my tux"said Sasuke without tell the whole story

"hmm,with your mouth,you make her in foul mood wasn't it?you said something unnecessary to her,that's why she's swearing to you"said Neiji with amusement smirk

"hn"

"is she beautiful?"asked Neiji

"she's out from your imagination Neiji"said Sasuke

"oh man,just tell me,you make me curious"said Neiji

"she's extreamely beautiful,i can't describe her beauty..but what i remember,she had long blond hair..and blue eye's..like a crystal..so bright" Sasuke unconsciously describe about that girl

_"he said he don't know how to describe,but he remember everything about that girl..miss rude..i wish i can meet you"Neiji wish that he can met that girl who make the president miserable_

"oh,i heard that from the coach,we had a practice match"Said Neiji,he change the topic

Sasuke noded his head.."Konoha private high school vs Konoha high school"said Sasuke

Konoha private high school is prestige school...

* * *

"Ne naruto,you know what..i am look forward our practice match next week"said Ino while she's rest her chin on her palm

"practice match?what do you mean?"asked Naruto

Yamanaka Ino is Konoha high school basketball team manager,Naruto is not sport man,because Naruto always hang out with Nara Shikamaru,he never in any sport club

"baka!"Ino smack Naruto head

"did you have to hit me?!"Naruto rubbing his forehead

"gzz..our opponent is Konoha private high school,it's really tough.."said Ino

"that's great Ino,but i heard that,their team is so damn strong,probably they will crushed your team"Said naruto

"yeah,their team was the strong one,but don't jump any conclusion without you even try it"said Ino

"hmm..that's right"replied Naruto

"Ne Naruto,there something i want to asked you,i never had a chance to ask you about it"said Ino

"about what?i don't understand"Naruto looked confused

"about Akira,is he-

Naruto cut off Ino's word with clamp his palm on her mouth

"can you lower your voice"Naruto whisper

Naruto then draw his hand from Ino

"sorry..so..can you tell me?"asked Ino with smile

"hmm..why you wanna know?it's been for 2 weeks"replied loves it when saw Ino make a curious face

"just tell me.."Ino plead

"he's handsome,tall..he has masculine body,nice guy and what i can say is..he's perfect..if i am a girl,i will choose him over that guy on your poster,"Said Naruto with smirk

"you know,he told me that i am more beautiful when we met,i know he referring to you,but..it's make me jealous when the compliments is not for me"said Ino

"well,blame your self"replied Naruto

"i feel bad about it,i lied to him"said Ino,she's make a sad expressions

"then,tell him the truth"Naruto chewed his noodle

"actually i want to tell him the truth"said Ino with her smile

"that's good,and don't forget to say sorry"Naruto remind the blond girl

"baka!did you think i am still a brat like you?"Ino stuck out her tongue

"that's what you called childish"said Naruto with chuckle

"whatever,i looked forward to met him,and actually we will met next week"said Ino with blush on her cheeks

"next weeks?"Naruto suddenly feel uneasy

Naruto then snapped out and he's staring his friend

"ne Ino,what is the day you will meet him?and when did you planing all this?"asked Naruto

"don't butt in Naruto,i will handle it my self"hissed Ino

"i just want to confirm something baka"said Naruto

"well,tell what day is today?"asked Ino

"are you amnesia?"Naruto make irritated face

"hmm...i told him last week..."replied Ino

"okay,when the coach tell you about the match?"asked Naruto with dead serious tone

"why are you asking me?"Ino pouted

"just answer my question"Naruto hissed

"on monday..why you wanna know about my schadul?"asked Ino with confused look

"you said you had a practice match on next week,and you also promise to Akira that you will meet him on next weeks,the point is..isn't on the same day?"asked Naruto

After heard from Naruto,Ino mouth wide opened..

"oh shit!"said Ino

"oh..now you just realize huh?then cancel your date with Akira"said Naruto,he knows that he's the one will suffers

"Naru-

"No!"Naruto slammed the desk,Ino startle

"come on Naru..you're the only one who can help me"said Ino

"no means no,you want me to be your replacement again right?"said Naruto

"sorry,okay fine...what about you take my part as a basketball manager,and i am going to meet Akira,what do you think?"Said Ino while lift up her eyebrow

"the hell! anything about being a basketball manager,i have no idea what to do..beside,i don't have much time to learn something like that,do you expect from me that i will learn everything and bring the damage on my brain?"Naruto scowled

"but Naru,that's the only way..i already promised to him.."said Ino

"fine,this is the last time,you got that?!"Naruto point his finger toward Ino

"i promise"said Ino

"so,you're will be basketball manager then"said Ino while her smile still remain on her face

"who said that i am going to replace you as a manager?i will meet Akira,because you want to meet him so badly,i will take your place instead"said Naruto with mocking tone

"damn you Naru"Ino cursed under her breath

Naruto show his devilish smile

"then stop playing around next time Ino"said Naruto

* * *

**TBC**

**SORRY FOR MANY MISTAKE..AS USUAL..MY GRAMMAR IS WEAK**


	4. Chapter 4

**TIME SKIP**

So many students from another school arrives at Konoha high school,there so many students waiting them,specially their main reason is,all starting members from Konoha Private High School players is really good looking and can melting every girl heart.

Their opponent sat on the bench opposite direction...though their match at Konoha High school,most of the female students fans come for opposite team.

"ne,captain,are you playing?were you starting player?"asked Suigetsu,player number 7 the point guard

"yes"replied the captain

"did you have to Sasuke?it's not that their team worth for us"said Jugo players number 8 the center

"yeah,you just sit on the bench,just you watch..we will win this game,right Sai?"said Neiji players number 5,his position is small forward

"indeed"said Sai,the shooting guard,player number 6

"coach said i will be in starting line,so just shut up"replied Sasuke, player number 4,the captain and the power forward

"Sasuke kun!"

"Neiji kun!"

"Sai kun!"

"Jugo san!"

"Suigetsu kun!"

the girl sreaming their name..

"how annoying"mumble Sasuke

the other players chuckle when they heard their captain cursing under his breath

"gzz..the game not start yet,but those girl already cheers for them,and they not support their own school how phethatic"Ino sigh

"you were saying that,but it's must be in heaven if you're at the opposite team wasn't it?"said Asuma the coach

"stop reading my mind coach"said Ino with blush on her face

Konoha high school basketball team already warming up

"so coach,what we need to do is crushed their team right?"said Kiba the small forward,player number 11

"so troublesome"said the captain Shikamaru the point guard player number 4

"i will do my best coach,i will make sure that,i will pull out everything i've got"said lee the power forward player number 10

"Chouji,you're going to mark player 8"said Shikamaru toward player number 7 the center

"the player number 6 is their shooting guard,so make sure he's not in comfortable area"said Asuma at Shino player number 5

They start the first quarter

* * *

**MEAN WHILE**

Akira staring the blonde girl in front of him..the girl kneel down begged for his forgiveness...he told everything to Akira,about the lie

"i am sorry Akira san...it's my fault because i lied to you,but..i am telling you the truth...please forgive Ino too,that's is not her intetntion to lied,but she's had something to do..she want to meet you so badly but..she's the basketball team manager,right now they have practice match,if you don't believe me,you can come to our school"said Naruto,he make his voice sounds sad.

There so many eye's watching the scenery..Make Akira feel uncomfortable and guilty,he wanted to get angry but the girl is seriously pleading to him

"please stand up..please don't be like this"said Akira

"no,i wont stand up until you forgive me"said Naruto

"okay..okay...i forgive you,so please stand up"Akira plead

"kay"then Naruto stand up and sit on the chair with smile on his lips

"i don't believe that you will do something like that"said Akira

"doing what?are you talking about the lie?thats why i am telling you the truth,because i feel bad about it.."said Naruto

"i am not talking about that"replied Akira with chuckle

"then?"asked Naruto with confused look

"you're innocent,kind,big hearted and so pure"said Akira

"were you talking about me?"Naruto point his finger toward himself

Akira chuckle because the girl in front of him is realy decent

"forget about it..so then..what should i call you?"asked Akira with smile on his handsome face

"you can call me Na..i mean Haru"said Naruto,he lie again

"just Haru?"asked Akira

"it's Haruko,but you can call me Haru"said Naruto

_"haruko and Naruto sounds a like"think Naruto_

"so sun flower,do you have a boyfriend?"asked Akira

"sun flower?it's Haru..my name is easy to remember Akira san"said Naruto...he lower his eye lid

"it's irresistable,you have a spirits,you're bright and cheery,warm and inviting as the sweet summer ,your brilliant yellow hair like the color of sun flower petal,it's really suit you"Akira compliment Naruto beauty

Naruto face redden..a guy compliment his beauty,it's nonsense

"i am nothing to campare with the sun flower"pouted Naruto

"you're beautiful"said Akira

"hmm..thanks.."said naruto and sip cup of the tea

"yes or no?"asked Akira

"the question is?"Naruto asked akira back

"do you have a boyfriend or not?"Akira asked Naruto the same question

"boy friend?well a lots..my classmate -

"i am asking you,if you have a lover"Akira cut off

"_she's really dense"Akira smile with Naruto stupidity_

Naruto shook his head..

"ne ne Akira san,do you want to see Ino?"Naruto lift up his right brow,he change the topic

Naruto giggle waiting Akira replied

"sure"said Akira

"thats good answer,so let's go"said Naruto with excited tone

_"everything around her is so bright"Akira can't take his eye's from Naruto_

Akira and Naruto heading to Konoha high school,just a few meter from the place they met.. both of them walked toward Basketball Arena

"so,where is the best seat huh?can you recommand?"asked Akira

"uh..actually,i never watched them playing,i guess whenever we sit, aslong we can see them playing,it's fine right?"said Naruto

Akira chuckle..and he noded his head and he just sit on empty chair

"kya!it's him again!"there a bunch of girls groups squealing for some reason

Naruto dart his eye's on the court..his eye's spot someone who held the ball

"it's look like that bastard.."Naruto rubbing his chin

"sun flower,do you know who the one held the ball?"asked Akira with smirk

"no,i don't have any clue about him,i think he's a popular guy"said Naruto

"are you an idiot?he is the ace from Konoha private high school,he's Uchiha Sasuke..how can you didn't know anything about him?"said the girl who sit beside him

"well,i am not his fans,why should i have to know about him?"hissed naruto

"why you!"the girl point her finger at Naruto

"why what?are you his crazy fans?"said Naruto with smirk

Naruto and the girl glared each other

"well well both of you..we are here to watch this game,please lower your voice"said another audience

Naruto hissed and looked at the screen..

"tied huh?impressive..."Naruto watched the game with interest

"it's him again"whenever the player number 4 held the ball everyone start screaming

"tch"Naruto flicked his toungue

Sasuke has his own skill..what shocked the other players are his agility..suddenly he hears sound of whistle..

"times up"winner Konoha private high school 61 and Konoha high school 60

"come on Akira,let's go before this place getting crowded"said Naruto

"where should we go?"asked Akira

"well,after the match they will back to changing room,so we will waiting them outside"said Naruto

Akira follow the blonde girl..he didn't expect that he heard that from Naruto

"so would you tell me,why you said you like Uchiha Sasuke when the first time we met"asked Akira

"oh,it's because of Ino..what i told you that day,everything is about Ino"said Naruto

* * *

"Ino!"called Naruto and he's waving his hand "could you wait here Akira san?said Naruto and running toward his friend

"Naru-

Naruto run faster and he's on time,he quickly clamped his hand on Ino mouth...The basketball player team eye's staring at the beautiful blond girl in front of them

"shh..don't call me that,Akira san is here..call me Haru,understand"whisper Naruto

Ino eye's wide opened and she's turning her head facing her friend

"what?why are you looking at me like that?"asked Naruto

Ino pushed Naruto hand away..

"Akira's here?"asked Ino

"yup"replied Naruto with grin

"why you-

"hi Ino chan,how are you"Akira cut off

"Akira san"said Ino slowly

"ne ne..why don't you two go somewhere else"Naruto give Ino sly look

"good idea sun flower"said Akira with smirk

"oh god..can you drop that name Akira san?pouted Naruto."you two should go now"said Naruto in hope that they can clear the missunderstanding

Both of them looked at the blonde girl..and noded their head

"Haru,i just go to that cafe,Kitsune Cafe,you will go home with me,so i will call you"said Ino

"okay okay..don't worry"Naruto shooed his friend

Ino and Akira left him behind

"huh..."Naruto let out sigh of relief

"umm..miss?"someone called him from behind

Naruto turning his head and face them..Its,basketball team player staring at him...

"were you talking to me?"asked Naruto

"by any chance,are you manager friends?"asked one of them

_"it's Kiba..the hell?oh..he didn't recognize me"Naruto chuckle_

"yes,why?"replied Naruto

"n..never mind..just..you're just eye's catching"said Kiba with blushed on his face

Naruto make a horror expression..The other players also had a same expression like Kiba

"why were you staring...at me?"Naruto goosebump when they look at him with those gaze

"stop staring you guys!"the coach interfere,make them back to their sense

Asuma then looked at the blond girl

"sorry for that miss,my players scaring you wasn't it?"said Asuma

"a bit."replied Naruto

"well..it's because your beauty...i think it's not only my players think that way"said Asuma while light a fire on his cigarette

Naruto then looked around and yeah..he catch a few eye's who staring at him..he sweat a lot

"i am leaving...ja ne"said naruto run as fast as he can because he sense dengerous

while he's running,someone grab his arm,with the quick reflection,he elbow the one who held him from behind..Naruto eye's wide open when he never know who's that guy is

"this school is full with pevert"said naruto sarcasticaly

"what's a nice scene"said another stranger who looks like deliquent or maybe is deliquent

There four male student who wear black gakuran

"bunch of punks"said Naruto with smirked

That words make the deliquents angry

"let's see how long she can act strong"said another punk

_"shit!i am inside this school,i probably will get kick from this school and i wearing a dress!"Naruto scowl,but then he snapped up,he's Naruto right now_

Then Naruto eyed those punks with fierce

Sasuke and their team heading toward the gate,but all of them stop walking..like in sync..Sasuke recognize the figure infront of him..all of them drop their beg unconsiously when they heard something phenomenal

"bring it on bastard,lets see if you can take me down"said Naruto and wiggle his finger

Sasuke smirked as he hears those word from that girl.."_the voice...it's her..."Sasuke can't stop smiling,he still remember the girl voice_

_"rude as ever"sasuke stared the girl with amusement_

"we should help that girl"said Neiji

"let her do what she want,if it's emergency,we will back up"said Sasuke,he prevent Neiji to help that girl

Thanks to Iruka his posessive foster father who teach him a martial art,because when he's in middle school,he always get molest by a starnger... the scene really catch everyone attention in the school..The scene really catch everyone in the school..the violent girl beat up the deliquents...She wipe a blood on her lower lips

"shit,i use so much strength"Naruto panting but then he smile when those punk lying down on the ground

He then step on the leader chest..who look like a leader to him..

"listen up bastard,if you ever touch me again,i will break every single of your bone,so don't come here again,do you hears me!"Naruto press his foot harder

"o..okay.."replied the deliquent.,he might be get kill

Sasuke teams shocked when their captain walked toward the blonde girl

"agressive as usual,i am impressed"said Sasuke..his smirk still remain on his lips

Naruto shudder when he heard that voice..

_"it's definitely him..what should do?run away?yes run away.."Naruto ignore Sasuke voice and he immedietly running away_

But then someone touch his shoulder..and then with the quick reflexs he learn,he grab the hand on his shoulder and he twist the hand back.

(so much violent scene so i just skip..hehe)

Naruto heard someone grunt..in that moment,he started sweat alot and he quickly released the hand

"Sasuke!"all the team players get their captain

well of course the scenery is watching with so many people

Sasuke then glare to the blonde..with his friend help,he stand up from the ground

"utsuratonkachi"said Sasuke with mocking tone,he still had an energy after he got the injuries

"teme!"said Naruto while grit his teeth

"dobe"

"bastard"

"dead last"

"duck hair butt"

"loser"

"asshole"

The other four eye's glue at their captain aka president with disbelief eye's

"_is he insult the girl?"whisper Sai_

_"isn't the girl insult him?"asked neiji with whisper tone_

"i don't know that you're student of this school miss rude"said Sasuke

"did not bastard"replied Naruto

"miss rude?"Neiji seems recall something with that name

"what were you call me?"the blonde girl face Neiji with threaten tone

the other four gasp after the blonde girl facing them

_"she's look stunning!"all of them screaming inside their brain_

"did you here watching our game?"asked sasuke

"who said that?"replied Naruto

"i don't know that you're secretly my fans..after showing so much hatred toward me"replied Sasuke with smirked..He enjoy him self when teasing the the blond,when see the blond work so hard,it's make him eager to tease her

"you know bastard,did you ever heard from anyone that,you're annoying bastard?arrogant bastard?"Naruto eye's lid lower and pouted

Another players who beside Sasuke gasp when he heard the girl swearing the Uchiha

"i heard it once,just from you"said Sasuke with sarcastic tone

Sasuke lower his body to reach his bag,but then he felt that his hand can't move,and he sweat a lot too

"Sasuke,what's wrong?"asked Neiji with concerned

"my hand..i think my wrist sprained.."said Sasuke

All of them turned their eye's toward Naruto

"so miss,what you going to do about it huh?you're in danger you know"said Sai

"it's his fault,he's butt in"said Naruto

Just when they tried to get what is the best for both of them,Ino arrives..She know that,something happened..and then her eye's spot at someone he admire for so long

_"Naruto,what have you done to him?!"Ino run toward Naruto_

"Haru!"Ino yelled

"uh..Ino"Naruto let out a nervous laugh

"what were you doing this time?"asked Ino

"uh..well..i sprained that bastard hand"Naruto scratching his back head

"oh my god Haru.._you will death_"Ino cursing

Ino check on sasuke arm..even though she's blushing because she can meet Sasuke in person,deep inside her heart,she's thank to Naruto

"it's not good,he's badly injured,i will bring you to see Tsunade sama"said Ino toward sasuke

"hn"sasuke hn-ed

"Tsunade sama?the best doctor?"asked Neiji

Ino noded her head

"well we always met her for treatment"said Ino

while the other four talking with Ino,those two start bickering again

"can you at least say thank you bastard?"Naruto crossed his arm over his chest

"thanks because spraining my arm?"said Sasuke with cynical tone

"i should sprain both of your arm"mumble Naruto

"oh really Haru chan..?"Sasuke voice seems have a ulterior motive in it

Naruto glance at the raven boy,but what he felt that time is..he will face the nightmare

Tsunade looked at the x-ray..

"oh well,it's just a sprain,no crack or broken bone,but you can't using your hand until it's perfectly fine,if you force your self,it's just will getting worse"said Tsunade

"hn"

even Tsunade twitch when she get the respond from Sasuke

"here,bring this list to the pharmacy,and get the medicine"said Tsunade

"so,he's fine then..thank god"said the coach

When everyone left,Tsunade eye's staring at Naruto

"what exactly happened brat?"asked Tusnade

Tsunade the great doctor and also Naruto grandmother

"It's Ino fault..she force me to be like this"Naruto then tell his grandmother the whole story

"don't mess up with Uchiha boy..so you need to take responsible toward him.."said Tsunade

"did you want me to taking care of him?what about school?"asked Naruto

"i will do something about it"replied Tsunade

"kay"naruto then walked out from the specialist room

"is it okay Tsunade sama?"asked Ino

"of course it's not okay..it's seems to be that way..and you the one cause it"said Tsunade with her eye's glint

"i am sorry"Ino lowered her head

Tsunade bite her finger,she's thinking about her grandson life..her grandson definitely will sink in hell

"are you okay Sasuke?"asked Sai

"don't treat me like a kid"hissed Sasuke

"we're worried about you"replied Suigetsu

"i said i am fine"replied Sasuke with his ice tone

"oi"Naruto called the raven with sullen face

"Haru,stop cause him trouble"said Neiji

Naruto frown..the word create the pains in his hearts

"it's not that i am here to mocking him"replied Naruto

"what?feel guilty already?"asked Sasuke suddenly

The other four just watched them,they will do something if they start fighting again

"hell no,my teacher told me that i should take responsible for what i did"replied Naruto

"and?"

"she wanted me to help you recovery"replied Naruto

"so?"

"i don't think that you need my help because,you have so many people you can count on"replied Naruto

"if i said no?"

"that mean,i don't have to be your babysitter,and you don't have to see my face"replied Naruto with grin,he really sure that the raven will 100% will reject the opinion

"..."Sasuke stay silence for a moment

When Naruto didn't get the answer,he smile because he know that sasuke wouldn't make him as his babysitter,and he turning on his heels and walked away

"well,it's not a bad idea"Sasuke sudden replied make Naruto about to stumble,and the other four smile for some reason

"you...actually...agree?"Naruto finger accused on Sasuke

"yes"said sasuke with his proud smirked

"damn!"Naruto curse

"your phone number?"asked Sasuke and screatched out his hand

"for what?"asked Naruto

"were you really that dense dobe?"said Sasuke

"shut up bastard,i will show up tomorrow,in front your school main gate,that's it,no need my phone number!"Naruto stomp his feet before he walked away

Girl will offering their self to die to get his phone number(i'am referring to Sasuke)

"i don't know that she's really interesting"said Neiji behind Sasuke

"hn"sasuke smirks while watching the blond walked away

**TBC**

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER,I WILL START USE SHE/HER FOR NARUTO,SO I HOPE MY READERS NOT CONFUSED R&amp;R


	5. Chapter 5

*******Ah~mo...i am tired cuz i have to repeat it so many time..i already write it at every single page of my ff..**  
***BEFORE YOU START READING MY FF,WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A LOOK AT MY BIO FIRST?**  
**"GAH!WELL,****ENGLISH IS NOT MY MAJOR LANGUAGE,AND ANOTHER PROBLEM IS,MY BAD GRAMMAR AND EVERYTHING,****SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND**  
***DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ,JUST GO AWAY SHOO~**

* * *

Haruko lean her feet on the wall..While waiting the raven hair man showed up.

"where the hell is he?"said Haruko

She can see that so many expensive car stop in front of the gate,but the person she's looking for not showing up pouted and make her expresion is really cute. Who ever ever look at her,their eye's will lock into her eye's

"good morning Haruko"said the long black hair man

"morning"replied Haruko with irritated expression

"why are you make sour face in early morning?"asked that man again

"okay mister white eye's,please don't talk to me"replied Haruko with sharp glance

"by the way..you can call me Neiji..and why you hate me?"Neiji asked Haruko

"it's because Neiji san,those girls staring at me,when i am talking with you"replied Haruko while her finger point to them

There a girls group staring at her intensely..

"well..everything will be okay,because you're with him"said Neiji

"what do you mean?"Haruko look at him wih questioned look

"it's nothing"replied Neiji with smile

"so,where the hell is he?that bastard is always this late?"asked Haruko

"oh well,since he has difficult time,you know right..his hand sprain..so it's take a time"explained Neiji

"okay..i understand,so tell me one thing..did that girls waiting someone?they should be in class right now"said Haruko

"oh..they are waiting the prince"said Neiji

"hah?!"Haruko make a shocked expression

Neiji smirk while see the cute expression from Haruko

"prince also study in this school?that mean your school is a amazing"said Haruko with excited

but then,she's forget about her excitement when the girl squeling over something,her eye's spot a black foreign car park in front the gate

"kya!prince!the girl squeling

"prince,look at me!"

"oh my god my prince,as always..you're so handsome today"

"who said he's your prince"

Haruko jaw drop,the scene is playing in front her eye's.

"i thought it's only happened in the drama drama"said Haruko

"wrong,it's happened in real life too..our prince face the same scene every single day"said Neiji with amusement smirk

"so-

"who is this girl Neiji kun?"the pink haired girl cut off,before Haruko can ask for more detail

"well..someone,hmm..friend"replied Neiji with cold tone

The pink haired girl staring at the blonde girl

"you're not student from this school,what are you doing here?"asked the girl while looking at Haruko with mocking eye's

"well..i am here because,i have to,its not that i want to be here in the first place"replied Haruko

"why don't you leave her alone Sakura?"said Neiji

"i see..so you're hitting on her.."said Sakura,the way she say it sound provocation

"if i am?"Neiji smirk while looking at Sakura

Haruko confused while looked at both of them

_'the two of them..in relationship?"_

"well,i don't mind..as long she's not with my man"said Sakura while turning her heels and pushed her hair back behind the ear

"so..who's her man?"Haruko gaze her eye's at neiji

"err..well...i don't know..it's not that,the man she mention was her lover,she's just crazy over him,that's all"said Neiji

Sasuke step out from his expensive car,the girls in front of him really make him in bad mood,he has to face the same thing every single day,..it is really tiresome...then,in the corner from the main gate,he clearly can see the blonde girl and he suddenly smirking for some reason

"oh!he's finally show up"said Neiji when he saw the raven haired boy walked toward them

Haruko turn her head and see the bastard is smirking at her

"i had a feeling that,today i will feelS in hell"mumble Haruko

Neiji eye's widen but then he's chuckle

"ohaiyo Sasuke"said Neiji

"hn"

"gah..he's so annoying in the early morning"said Haruko

"what did you just say Haru chan"said Sasuke with teased tone

"you know what..you need to do some-

Haruko can't say any further when her eye's looks at the girls behind the dark raven hair boy..the girls glared at her..it's seems that the atmosphere is killing her,much worse when she's talking with Neiji

"to do what?"asked Sasuke with his husky ,he make it sounds sexy

Sasuke smirked when the blond girl looket at him with curious eye's,he can see it clearly how beautiful the blue's eye's belong to that blond girl

"yare yare"Neiji chuckle,he know why the president loves to teased the blonde girl

Sasuke fans girl jaw drop when they heard the sexy voice come from their prince..their prince never use that tone when he speak with anyone

"who's that girl?"

"was she really close with president?"

"what is their relationship?"

"how dare you! using that tone toward our prince!"

Haruko heard that the girls talked each other about her.. she know immadietly that she's not welcome to that school

"why?"Haruko asked Neiji..she need someone to explain why those girls seems to hate her

"oh well,those girls is..our prince fans girl"said Neiji with calm

"excuse me?his fans?seriously?"Haruko give Sasuke her unbelievable looks..afther that the blond seems shocked after heard it

"better you stay closed to me"Sasuke whispers at Haruko's ear

Haruko notice that when Sasuke whispering at her,their eye's(his fangirls) is seems has a murderer aura

"don't get close to me bastard"Haruko touch her ears..she's tickles when she can feel Sasuke breath on her ear.

"let's go"said Sasuke

"give me your bag"said Haruko while she scretch out her hand

"hmm?"Sasuke eye's dart at Haruko hand

"well,you're injured,so i will make it easier for you,it's will get worse if you keep using that hand"said Haruko

"well,i still can use my another hand,it's heavy, it's will hard for you..i don't want cause you any trouble..but i still need your help later"replied Sasuke with some meaning in it

"you do have two face"Said Haruko,she grit her teeth to prevent her from attacking that guy

"well?i will left you behind"said Sasuke with smirk..he know that,his crazy fans will come after the blond

The blond smile when she looked at Sasuke

"please don't leave me..i don't want to be alone...i am suffering just waiting you here,and i am dying to see you"said tried her best act...her pleading tone really match with her expression

**code:if you left me behind with your fans here i am going to kill you**

"there's no way i will left you behind"replied Sasuke with smile...actually he's not smile at all

**code:better you hurry up,or i will make you suffer**

"oh really?my heart is doki doki"replied Haruko with her fake smile

**code:hah yeah..whatever,get move bastard,what are you waiting for?**

Both of them glared each other..but in their eye's they returning their gaze to each other and make the scenery looks romantic

"i am sorry for make you waiting..i feel bad about it"said Sasuke

**code:you're really looked forward to meet me right?**

"even you show up tomorrow,i will still be there"replied Haruko

**code:i wish i don't have to show up in front of you,it's not that i want to be here,so stop dreaming**

Neiji burst to laughing while looking at two of them..

"why were you laughing Neiji?"asked Sasuke

"you two never failed to entertain me..since yesterday..both of you are amuse me"replied Neiji while he's still laughing

"what?!from yesterday?you already seeing each other?!"someone said it out loud

Haruko eye's looked at the person beside Sasuke,that pink hair girl again

"well..it's not that we want to see each other"replied Haruko

"hn"

"so,still..you're still see each other right?or you black mail him?"asked Sakura while staring at Haruko with her emerald eyes

"i told you,it's not that i want to be here for the first place"said Haruko while making her irritated expression

"liar!"

"Sakura,what she says was true..and how can you believe something like that?why did you think that she doing such a thing?"Sasuke somehow try to save Haruko

"but why she's here?i don't get it..just because you meet her yesterday..how can you two so friendly"said Sakura

"friendly?"Haruko repeated that word's ..it's sounds wrong to her

"can you stop with your silly think Sakura?how can i friendly with her just because we met yesterday?"explained Sasuke

Haruko noded her head for agreement

"that's true"said Neiji

"fate is the only thing in my mind..yesterday is not the first time we met,now excuse me"said Sasuke and start walk away

The girls gasp when hears it..

"Haruko,let's go..you will be the death meat if you still there"said Neiji

Haruko pouted..she then catch up with Sasuke pace,and she walked beside Sasuke and suddenly she's touch Sasuke arm

"ouch"

"ah...sumimasen i forget,..."said Haruko with smile..revenge time

"hn,so you're checking my arm if it's still hurt or not?i don't know that you really care about me"said Sasuke with deep gaze

"of course...if i don't..why i am here?"replied Haruko and returning the gaze

"hn"Sasuke hand over his bag to Haruko

"didn't you said that you don't want to cause me any trouble before?"Haruko repeated back Sasuke word

"did you believe something like that?thats too bad,because it's won't happened"said Sasuke with smirk

"i never believe something like that...if it from you..that's why you need to do something with your attitude"said Haruko

"hn"

"hn"Haruko mimic Sasuke famous hn'ed

"so Haru chan,you're oing to escort Sasuke until we reach class too?"asked Neiji

"Neiji san,are you in the same class with him?"asked Haruko

"yup,he and i are in same class"answer Neiji

"oh well..-

"you don't have to..i don't need to have you in my class..i don't want any single hours i have to see your face"said Sasuke

"then,after i bring this bag to your class,i can go back home?"asked Haruko

"who said that?don't jump any conclusion"said Sasuke

"then?"asked Haruko

"you just stay at student council office"said Sasuke

"hah?no way..what if the president kick me out?"said Haruko

"the president personally asked you to stay..so don't worry"said Neiji with smirk

"the president personally ask me to stay?it's just..."Haruko gaze at Sasuke

"why are you looking at me like that?"asked Sasuke

"are you..a president?"asked Haruko dumbly

"hn"

"if you noticed Haru chan,his uniform is different from us"said Neiji

"who the hell are you?"asked Haruko with shock tone

"hn,are you really that shocked and cause you forgoten my name?"said Sasuke

"tsk"Haruko flicked her tounge

"_he's too awesome"_

"you know..how can president also in sport club?it's something like that allowed?"asked Haruko

"as long i do my work,so it's fine,i also have my own desire"replied Sasuke

They stand in front school committe step inside his office..he sit on the chair while checking a few file on his desk

"is he always like this or he just want to showing off?"asked Haruko at Neiji

"it's always like this Haru chan"said Neiji with chuckle

"hmm..oh..can you show me,where is the restroom?"asked Haruko at Neiji

"After you step out from this room,turn right..and then straight..in the end of the corner,you turn left.."said Neiji

"okay..thanks"said Haruko

"make sure you come back here"said Sasuke while his eye's still in the paper on his hand

"you don't have to remind me!i know that,tsk"Said Haruko and she walked out from the room

Neiji eye's turn toward the president

"Sasuke,did you have to do that?"asked Neiji

"do what?"asked Sasuke back

"i am talking about your hand"said Neiji

"hn,don't you want to see something interesting?"said sasuke with smirk

"i am looking forward..but i admit, she's is interesting girl i ever met"replied Neiji

Both Sasuke and Neiji chuckle..

* * *

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**like i always remind you my reader,this fanfic have so many mistake,so better you leave because you will stop reading..if you want to find any story that well written,you wouldn't find it here...but you can read it if you want...blahblahblah..**

* * *

Haruko felt so pissed off when her first day at Konoha Private High School is totally worse..the reason is..none other than Uchiha Sasuke bastard aka Mister rich bastard cause it..Sasuke fan girls chasing her because of him..Haruko stuck when Sasuke fan girl's surrounded her

_"shit!,i thought i can enjoy my day!"Haruko cursed _

Haruko step back when the girl walked toward her with piercing eye's

"wow,"said Haruko while her eye's watched them

"ugly!"

"whore!"

"leave Sasuke sama alone!"

Those girl cursing her without hesitated

"can you explain to me,why all of you angry at me?"asked Haruko

"you...what have you done to Sasuke?"asked Sakura

"Sasuke?oh..it's about him.."said Haruko softly

"you black mailed him aren't you?"said Sakura

Sakura and the club (sasuke fans club)agreed with her

"well..i seriously don't know what are you talking about,and,can you treat me nicely?"said Haruko

"you are disgusting fag!just kill yourself!"said another Sasuke fan girl's

"you're not supposed to be here,look at yourself,that dirty uniform of yours is make my eye's sick by just looking at it"said Sakura with smirked

Haruko lips curve up..

"wow..it's not only my uniform,but my appearance too..you hate me so much,i don't know that"said Haruko

"i'm don't care about you,i just worried about Sasuke reputation"said Sakura

"hahhaha"Haruko laugh so hard when she heard it

Sakura then grab Haruko collar

"who said you can laugh?"said Sakura

_"wow,scary"Haruko grinned_

"you keep mentioning Sasuke name,so i was curious about something"said Haruko

Sakura eye's look at Haruko with anger

"you chasing after me for nothing ,but haven't you realize that,those girl behind you also chasing after Sasuke?why are you doing this only to me,but not them?what i do to him,like you and the rest of his fans do too..you just know me today,but you treat me like your biggest rival"said Haruko

Sakura snapped out..She just realize after the blonde girl said those word to her

"you!"Sakura tighten her grip

"it's my honor to make you think that i'm your rival,which mean in your mind,i'm the biggest threat to you,am i right?"said Haruko and she show her evil grin

"Sasuke wouldn't choose someone like you!"said Sakura and roughly pushed Haruko and make her head hit the wall

"_ouch!"her back head in pain_

"you just saying that he wouldn't choose me,so i want to asking you..why you treat me like he already choose me?"asked Haruko in sarcastic tone

Sakura taken back..the blonde girl is someone she shouldn't make fun off

"just leave him alone!"said Sakura,no,it's sounds like an order from superior

"oh,i can't do that,sorry..it's not that i don't want to leave him,but i can't do that"replied Haruko

"so,you do want to be with him?"said Sakura

"it's not that i want to be with him,it's..just..i have to be with him"replied Haruko

There a pairs of eye's watching them..

"shall we help her president?"asked Neiji

"she can defend herself,she's strong girl"said Sasuke

"she's so dense,and cute too"said Neiji with chuckle

"hn"Sasuke hn-ed

But then Sasuke heard something that make him smirked widen

"who are you to him?"asked Haruko

"it's none of you business!"yelled Sakura

"the way you answer my questioned is...i get it now...you're not his lover and you're also not his slave"said Haruko and she looks at Sakura with mocking eye's

"just leave him!you just bothering him!"said Sakura,her anger raising

"you said i'm bothering him?aren't you talking about yourself too?you keep chasing him everyday,have you ever thinking about his feeling?you think everything you have done for his sake make him happy?you and i did the same thing,you also bothering him,you think he like everything you did for him?"Haruko pointed her finger toward Sakura

"shut up you bitch!"said Sakura

"you can stop me,but you can't stop him..he can choose whoever he want to be with,you or another girl,because..you can't control his heart"said Haruko

Sakura clench her fist..

"there you are,i thought you're lost,what are you doing here?"said someone behind Sakura

Haruko straightly look at the person who just save her...

"oh,you already have a friend?i envious with them,you make them as your friend so easily..when you're with me,you treat me as enemy"said Sasuke with smile on his lips

Haruko know that the smile is fake,and there something behind that smile

"you..."Haruko look at Sasuke with curious

"did you have fun with your friends?asked Sasuke with smile on his lips

"uh..."Haruko speechless

"oh,by the way,thanks Sakura because you look after her,she always disappears when i take my eye's away from her,it's make me worried"said Sasuke

"Haru,you didn't do something bad to them right?"asked Sasuke while his eye's had a killer gaze

Haruko shook her head

"good,hmm?"said Sasuke and Sasuke eye's stare at the necktie

"your neck tie is crook"the president fix the neck tie on Haruko

_"this bastard!"Haruko heart screaming_

Sakura stomp her feet before she walk away,she walked away with tears...and the others leave them too..Sasuke then turn his eye's to Haruko

"i just save you"said Sasuke

"and?what do you want?"asked Haruko

"is that how you supposed to say with your savior?"said Sasuke

"i didn't recall..since when was i said i need your help?"replied Haruko

"because you need someone to help you"said Sasuke

"you're the main reason why they did that to me... it's because of you,mister arrogant **b.a.s.t.a.r.d**"Haruko pushed Sasuke away from her

"isn't that you put the oil on the fire?you make them more angry at you,you cause it by yourself,not me..then blame your self"said Sasuke

"what do i do?"asked Naruto while glaring at Sasuke

"**.it's not that i don't want to leave him,but i can't do that"**

**""it's not that i want to be with him,it's..just..i have to be with him"**

Sasuke repeat back what she said to Sakura and the gang

"if you read the line you just say,i think you will know"said sasuke

"the way you give your answer to Sakura,sounds like you're Sasuke lover"said Neiji who just appears

"uh..stop saying disgusting word to me,i feels sicks"said Haruko and she leave Neji and Sasuke behind

Neiji walked beside Sasuke,and what he can see, the smile from Sasuke

* * *

"i need to endure it for one week,damn that bastard!"Haruko mutter

"I can't do it anymore!"said Naruto while taking off the his uniform

"something happened?"asked Ino

"you know what,in my first day,i already get tons of enemy..the reason?you want to know?"said Naruto with irritated expression

"did you do something?"said Ino

"the main reason is,your Uchiha Sasuke,he's the one cause it"said Naruto

"how can you got enemy if you didn't do nothing?"asked Ino

"you do know that bastard is quite popular right?he even have his own club in that school,his fan girls chasing after me!Naruto then throw the skirt on the floor,he only wear the boxer

"what?!"said Ino in shocked tone

"but he come to save me,but when he doing that,they getting more angry at me"said Naruto

"he save you?that mean he is your hero"said Ino

"hero my ass!he's the reason i got the enemy instead of friend,but the thing is,when another girl chasing after him,they didn't do nothing,but why something like this happened to me?"said Naruto and taking off his wig

"it's because of jealousy"said Ino with laugh

"oh damn..you gotta be kidding me"said Naruto,he about to vomit when heard it

"isn't he kind?kya!if i'm at your place,i already faint"said Ino with squealing

"uh..please stop talking about that bastard"and the blond give a sharp glance at Ino

"but,he's handsome right?"said Ino

"you know damn well,he's so fucking handsome,so why you asking something that really obvious?"asked Naruto with irritated

"haha..sorry...i know you have a hard time,but please just bear it for a while"said Ino

"hmm..as long that bastard didn't say something that so annoying,and his crazy fans didn't disturb me,i think i'm fine"said Naruto

Ino stare the piece of paper on the floor,the paper is perfectly folded..

_**"JUST WANT TO REMIND YOU,YOU OWE ME..**."_

Ino then give the note at Naruto

"that bastard!"yelled Naruto after he read the note

Ino looked at Naruto with confused look..

_"what the hell happen to him?"Ino curious_

Naruto know that the raven will never let him off easily,then what can he do?lets pray for our blond..:P

* * *

the next chapter,new character will appears,stay tune..hahaha...

**TBC**

**AS I ALWAYS SAID,THERE SO MANY MISTAKES,IF YOU HATE IT,JUST LEAVE...BYE2**


	7. Chapter 7

**DON'T READ THIS FANFIC BECAUSE IT'S REALLY BAD,JUST GO AWAY PLEASE~**

* * *

**DAY 2**

Kakashi,where is my little brother?still sleeping?"asked Itachi

"i'm going now"said Kakashi as he walked to upstairs

Before Kakashi could knock the door,suddenly the young Uchiha opened the door  
"what do you want?"asked Sasuke with scowl

kakashi stared his young master without saying anything..he always the one who responsible to waking up the young master

"did you hear me?"ask Sasuke again after he didn't get any answer

"sorry,but iItachi sama want me to wake you up"said Kakashi

"hn"

"you're early today"said Kakashi

"i'm the president,"replied Sasuke  
_"since when he care about it?something interesting happen,i knew it"Kakashi smirked behind his mask_

Itachi look at his younger brother.

"you're early today Sasuke"said Itachi

"yes,i'm early today,so what?"Sasuke replied with scowl

"hm..nothing,now sit and breakfast with me"said Itachi

"sorry,i skip my breakfast today,i'm in hurry"said sasuke and he leave his brother

"i can smell something fishy"said Itachi and look at Kakashi

"i think so too"said Kakashi

"do you know the reason?"asked Itachi

"is that weird if he act that way?"asked Kakashi

"my brother never act like that,i know him very well because he is my little brother"said Itachi

"i will investigate,and i will inform you ASAP"said Kakashi

Itachi surely know something when his little brother acting weird

* * *

"Karin,today,i'm going to tell Sasuke kun that i love him,he will definitely choose me"said Sakura with confident

"you think he will choose you?what he sees in you flat chest?"said Karin while pushed up her glass

"i'm the most beautiful girl in this school"said Sakura

"Heh,we will see"said Karin with smirk

"hey,look at the girl,isn't she the one who always tailing Sasuke?"said Karin

Sakura eye's burning just watching the blond girl

"hey girl's we have something to do.."said Sakura since she's president of Sasuke fans club

"what are you going to do with that girl?"asked karin

"i want to make sure she leave Sasuke and this school,she's just an eyesore

Both of them walked toward the student council room,before they want to knock the door,they heard a conversation,they peek inside the room,they saw,Haruko stood infront the president

"_what is she doing in Sasuke room?"Sakura and Karin tought_

_they decide to figure out their relation ship.._ they eavesdropping them

Sasuke folded his arm and stared at the blond girl in front of him..his face looks so damn serious,even so,his face still look so handsome

"uhm..did you need something?"asked Haruko

"there something i need to tell you"said Sasuke,his tone sounds serious

_"what he want to tell her?"Sakura eagerly want to know_

_"he will definitely say to her,'you're annoying'Karin smile when she think Sasuke will rejected the blond girl_

"_did i do something that against the rule?but what do i do?i don't remember"Haruko try to recall back_

"i already think about this issue"said Sasuke

"what issue?"asked Haruko curious

"about you"said Sasuke

"what about me?"asked Haruko

"you know,you know very well about us as a student"said Sasuke

"i know..so?"asked Haruko

"when you're here-

Haruko irritated,she know what the bastard going to say to her

"do you think i want to be here?do you think i want to see you?"said Haruko angrily

"hn-ed'Sasuke smirked because of Haruko childishness

"don't hn-ed to me "who's fault you think i'm here?"asked Haruko while her voice is sound provocation

"and who's fault you think i got this pain?,i couldn't sleep,i couldn't do anything because of you,everything i do,it's just cause me in pain,what you expect from me to do?"Sasuke asked with smirk

"you the one butt in"said Haruko

"who's the one offering herself to me?"said Sasuke with sarcastic tone

"i'm trying to be a responsible person,bastard"replied Haruko with irritated

"hn-ed,and i'm also want to be responsible person to you.."Sasuke smirked while look at the blonde

"okay bastard,why you called me here,if there nothing you wanted to say,then i will leave now"said Haruko in pissed of tone

"i'm about to tell you,the reason,but you cut off my word"said sasuke

Haruko just waiting every word from the president

"sorry.."said haruko and she puff her cute cheeks

"you're student like me,but you skip your class,it's will effect your result you know"said Sasuke

Suddenly Haruko expression looks happy

"you mean..i don't have to this anymore?you're saying that don't need me?"asked Haruko

"hn"

"so?is that the only thing you wanted to say to mr?"asked Haruko

"no,there another thing i want to say to you"said Sasuke

"then tell me,you make me excited"said Haruko

"you will continue your study"said Sasuke

Haruko looked at Sasuke with disbelief eye's

"so,you wanted to tell me that,you just let me go ?"Haruko said with smile on her face

"utsuratonkachi,who said i let you off just like that?"said the president

"but you just said,i will continue my study"Haruko repeat back Sasuke word

"yes i do saying those word,but i never said i will let you go"said sasuke

"what the fuck?"said haruko

"you will continue your studies,but in this school,and at the same time,you can look after me and i also do the same to you"said Sasuke with smirk

Their conversation been heard by Sakura and Karin,they gasping..sakura clamped her mouth

"_don't tell me that she's pregnant Sasuke child?"Sakura mouth gaping_

_Sakura and Karin look each other,seem like they know what they were thinking_

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

The president look at the blonde trough the window,the hyper girl is in PE class..the blond girl doesn't let her hair down,she do high ponytail and wear a cool looking headband..

"_she looks good in it"said Sasuke while his eye's still looking at her_

and he can see all her classmates bullying her..when the boys student playing soccer ball,the ball flying and hit her head,the president watch it with scowl

"sorry..sorry...can you pass back the ball to me"said the boy with giggle

Haruko know very well that that boy purposely kick the ball to her..Haruko bend down and she held the ball

"ano..are you sure you want me to pass back this ball,i'm quite popular with hard kick..are really sure about it?"ask Haruko with her innocent look

Sasuke who looking at her can sense something,there a glint at her eye's..the president smirk and enjoy watching it

"hn-ed,i think today is bloody day"said sasuke

"what do you mean?"asked Neiji

"let's go..we shouldn't skip our class"said Sasuke

"but you said,you hate PE class and it's doesn't bring any benefit to you"said Neiji

"i feels like i want to do it today"said Sasuke

_"he must be planed something behind my back"Neiji just curious with the president_

"make sure you catch the ball ya!"said Haruko and she kicked the ball harder than usual girl should do

The ball back to the owner,but the ball land to his stomach

"ah..sorry..are you hurt?"asked Haruko

Haruko grinning after she got her revenge

"okay girls and boys..we will play volly ball with class 3-A"Gai sensei make his excited move

"we will seperate to 4 team"said Gai sensei

"sensei..does that mean,we team up with senpai or only our class student?"asked sakura

"you will play against your senpai"said Gai sensei

They start create their own team..and left the blond aside

"this is what i expected..all of them avoiding me"Haruko mumbles

Suddenly Haruko hears the girls squealing

"hmm?what happened?"Haruko turn her back and look at the person who responsible for the crazy girls

Those girls whispering each other..the girls looked so damn happy when the president in the same field with them

Haruko jaw drop..

"_oh,well..it's makes sense that this school belong to him"Haruko pout when she think about the bastard_

_"wait..if he join this game,his arm will getting worse than before"Haruko without realise it,she's heading toward the raven_

"can i talk with you?"asked Haruko while look at the raven with dissatisfied eye's

Sasuke look at the blond girl with smirk on his face,seems he knows what she's going to say..his classmates look at them with question look

_"president is going to ignore her"the girls whispering each other and they really confident that the president will say.."you're annoying"_

"say"the raven folded his arm

"you want me to say it here?"asked Haruko

"a confessing?"asked Sasuke

"no!"said Haruko

Haruko then grab Sasuke T-shirt collar and she's whispering something

_"you're not joining this game right?with the injuries in your arm,you're not thinking to use it right?"asked Haruko_

_Sasuke smirked and his hand run at Haruko back and stopped in the middle between ribs and hips..and of course he doing it on purpose infront of them_

_"since you're here,there nothing i'm scare off,you will taking care of me right?"said Sasuke with seducing voice and he smirk_

_"i'm here because of the injuries i cause you,but if you make it even worse,it's your own fault"said Haruko_

_"hn-ed..stop me if you can"said Sasuke and he just blow his breath at Haruko ear_

Sasuke surely know how to provoke the blond

_"you will see..."said Haruko while grind her teeth_

They purposely attack Haruko to make her leave the field..because they are so jealous toward her

"_this is too much!"Haruko didn't care about herself..she look at the raven who staring at her_

Suddenly the ball hit Haruko face and make her kneel down..the blood dripping from her nose,Sakura show her smile of victory

"Haruko,stop the blood"said Gai sensei

"i feels dizzy sensei"said Haruko and she walked out from the field

"i will take her to health room"the cold voice seems really close to her

"okay then,i will leave her to you"said Gai

When Haruko lift up her head,she met the raven eye's

"can you walk?"ask Sasuke

"i don't need your help'"said Haruko

"hn-ed,shall i carry you like a princess?demo sa...(Sasuke suddenly come closer)_if my injuries getting worse because of you,you need to take responsible for that"said Sasuke in whispering tone_

_"i said i don't need your help!"said Haruko_

_"there nothing you can do"said Sasuke_

"you know what?you're the worse!'said Haruko

"maybe no one tell you this,and i'm sure you didn't know about it..but if you loss your blood you will die"said Sasuke with his serious face

Haruko look at the president with pale

"seriously?"Haruko ask Sasuke bluntly

Sasuke turn back and he smirk at Neiji who stand behind him

"hmmph..ehemm..ya.."said Sasuke while he holding his laugh

"i can bring her to health room"said Sakura and she offering her self to help her enemies

Sasuke look at the blond and he back his gaze toward Sakura

_"i will die if you hand me to her"_haruko whispering at Sasuke ear

"hn-ed,it's okay,she's in my care"Said Sasuke

Sasuke put Haruko arm around his neck and they heading to health room

"i will say sorry to her after end of this week"said Haruko

"hmm?who?"asked Sasuke

"your lover,she might be heard something about us,i feels bad about it"said Haruko

"what are you talking about?"asked Sasuke

"is she know you're really a jerk?"asked Haruko

Sasuke ignore the question and enter the health room with the blond

"lay down"said Sasuke with command tone

Haruko just follow what the he said

"ne teme,is she beautiful?asked Haruko

'if you want to know about her,why don't you try to find out who's my lover is?"said Sasuke

"stingy..but i know the reason why you hide it,i will find her and tell her about your real personalities"said Haruko

"hn-ed"

**A few days pass..**

**"**look that bitch!what is she doing here?"sakura hissed

"please low your voice"said the clerk

Haruko need to do a research about kyuubi history,she's busy finding the book at library

"why they put the book in higher place?eee...ahh..mou!"Haruko try so many time,but fail because of her height didn't help her at all

While she's about to reach the books,someone appears from her backs and takes the book

"sorry,it's mine-

Haruko stop talking when her eye's meet the blacks orbs

"have you find out who my lover is"asked Sasuke while he still held the books

"i will figure it out'replied Haruko

"when?"asked sasuke in tease mode

"ne teme,i'm in hurry,can you just give me the book?"said Haruko

"take it"said Sasuke as he raised left arms above his head

"in this situation,i can make you regret"said Haruko in treaten tone

"such as?"

"i can say you a sexual harassment"said Haruko

"hmm...like this?"as soon he finished talking he approach Haruko and he press his lips toward Haruko

Haruko didn't react..should i say..probably she's just too shocked

"hora..."sasuke place the book at the rack as he smirk proudly..

Haruko flopped down on the floor while watching the raven walked away

"just now...is he kiss me?he kiss me right?**anyone can answer it for her**?"Haruko touch her pink lips

And of course Sasuke fans girls who just watching the scene are faint..serve them right..-**evil laugh-**

* * *

**to be continue**


End file.
